El amor es un asco o eso fue lo que pensé
by Blanca-san
Summary: Naruko esta herida, ¿por qué? Haruno Sakura es la razón, ¿qué sucederá cuando cierto pelirrojo vea lo que Sasuke no pudo ver? Una noche, alcohol, despecho y un corazón roto, es la fórmula para que despierte una Naruko con cruda y a su lado este… Oneshot.
1. La Noche

El amor es un asco o eso fue lo que pensé…

_Itálicas: _el personaje está pensando.

Mayúsculas: el personaje esta gritando.

Comillas (" "): el personaje está hablando.

Un poco o mucho Ooc.

* * *

><p>Naruko estaba sentada en una mesa tomando sake, por kami-sama ¿por qué tenía que sufrir por culpa del teme y de Sakura? Eran sus amigos, trajo de vuelta a Sasuke antes de que matara a Itachi y cometiera un gran error, y ciertamente también sufría por culpa de Gaara, aunque no lo iba a admitir…<p>

Volvió con Sasuke y con un herido Itachi y logro que lo curara Tsunade, cumplio la promesa que le hizo a su mejor amiga, y ¿cómo se lo pagaban? Besandose frente a ella. Todo ese estupido entrenamiento para nada, bueno si, ya que dio frutos, ahora iba a ser la sexta hokage**(1)** y las cosas cambiarían. No permitiria que el tal Madara destruyera su aldea y que se llevase a Sasuke, porque ella sabia perfectamente que si lo hacia no podria traerlo de vuelta y eso le mataria. Estaba a punto de acabarse su botella cuando ve a un pelirrojo entrar en la tienda.

"Oi, ¡Gaara! ¡Ven!" Grito la rubia. El chico fue a su mesa y se sento frente a ella.

"Naruko, hasta que te encuentro, Tsunade tiene a todos los jonin y varios ANBU buscandote."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque no te a visto en 2 dias."

"¿Nanii? ¿¡2 días!"

"Si, te a buscado en tu departamento, le a preguntado a Hinata si te ha visto y dijo que hace 3 dias fuiste a buscarla para que te diera un consejo."

"Bueno si..."

"Y luego les pregunto a Sakura y Sasuke lo mismo y dijeron que desde 3 días no te habían visto, y que suponian que estabas enferma." El chico de ojos aqua noto que al decir esos dos nombres la chica se ponia tensa.

"Conociendolos no me extraña."

"¿Por qué? A todo esto ¿dónde has estado?"

"Porque asi es el teme y Sakura. No he estado en un lugar fijo... He estado durmiendo en el monumento de los Hokages. Es tan hermoso en la noche..." Divago un poco.

"Naruko vamos a tu departamento. No te ves bien..."

"Ja! ¿Verme bien? Pues claro que ¡NO! Soy una marimacha." Dijo melancólicamente.

"No me referia a eso... Bueno ¿cuánto es del sake?"

"Unos 1, 000,000**(2)** ryos." Murmuro

"¿¡Nani! ¿Tomaste todo el bar?"

"Algo asi..." Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Tienes suerte de ser la mejor amiga del Kazekage." Dijo fastidiado mientras sacaba los ryos y los dejaba sobre la mesa.

Caminaron en silencio, hasta que llegaron al departamento de Naruko.

"Kuso." Dijo la chica de ojos azules.

La puerta estaba entreabierta y adentro se veia que un tornado habia pasado.

"Shh, vamos a entrar, ¿estás lista?"

"Hai."

Gaara entro primero y escucho un ruido en el fondo, camino sigilosamente, y llego hasta el cuarto de Naruko, donde se escuchaba mucho ruido, encendió las luces y vio a un mapache comiendo lo que parecía ser unas sobras.

"Kuso." Murmuro la chica de ojos cerúleos. Gaara tomo al mapache y fue seguido de Naruko, salieron y Gaara soltó al animal, se volteo nuevamente con Naruko.

"Cierra tu departamento, iremos al cuarto de mi hotel." **(3)**

* * *

><p>Una vez que entraron al hotel, hubo un largo silencio incómodo, demasiado incómodo. Hasta que Gaara lo rompió.<p>

"No tengo ni la menor idea de que te habrán hecho Sakura y Sasuke, pero si hay algún modo de hacer que te sientas mejor lo hare."

"No creo que lo puedas hacer, Gaara… y también no es algo que pueda pedirte…" dijo avergonzada.

"Recuerda que estás hablando con Sabaku no Gaara, Godaime Kazekage, no hay nada que no puedas pedirme, porque lo hare, cueste lo que cueste."

"No Gaara… no puedes hacer esto… porque eres el prometido de Matsuri…"

"¿Cómo te enteraste? Nadie de Konoha sabe, excepto T-"

"Tsunade-obaasan, me lo conto…"

"Sabes… yo no la amo… la aprecio, pero nada más, el consejo de ancianos, quieren que me case con ella, pero yo no…"

"Y ¿Por qué lo haces Gaara? Podrías negarte…"

"Me he negado, pero dicen que debo encontrar otra esposa, y que a la gente de Suna le simpatice…"

"Estamos casi en las mismas… Yo pronto seré Hokage y quieren que dentro de poco me case con Uchiha Itachi, para unir los clanes más poderosos de Konoha y si no es Itachi es Neji…" El rostro de Gaara se tenso, y un aura de ira irradiaba de su cuerpo. Corto la distancia que había entre ambos, y la beso, en un beso fogoso e intenso, si se iba a casar con la persona que no amaba, por lo menos debía saber que se sentiría besar a la persona que el amaba. Que en **verdad amaba. **La acorralo a la pared más cercana y la inmovilizo de sus muñecas levantándolas sobre su cabeza. El beso que el pelirrojo le estaba dando, no era ninguno casto, en este se podía sentir el deseo carnal.

"Ga-gaara-kun... N-no e-esta bi-bien lo que ha-acemos." Tartamudeo mientras se separaba de él.

El chico de ojos aqua mostro una cara llena de dolor, ¿por qué? Naruko sabía perfectamente que acostarse con el Kazekage no estaría bien visto por los aldeanos tanto de Konoha como de Suna, Gaara era presionado para casarse, y no con cualquiera sino Matsuri, le agradaba y todo eso, pero no podía verla como esposa de Gaara.

"Gaara no lo tomes a mal, no es que no quiera..." La cara del pelirrojo se ilumino.

_¿Por qué? ¡Kuso! ¿Qué he hecho? Espera. Quiero tener relaciones, o sea sexo, S-E-X-O con Gaara? Oh por Kami-sama, bueno no esta tan mal que digamos..._

Se dio una bofetada mental y Gaara pudo ver el leve sonrojo de la rubia, le pareció tierno. No pudo evitar sonreírle.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de la joven, Gaara le sonrió, claro que lo a visto sonreir, pero en esta sonrisa y sus ojos habia algo que nunca antes vio en el. Ninguna palabra salió de la garganta de la joven, tuvo que asentir y al parecer el pelirrojo no lo noto, maldijo mentalmente y se acerco.

Pero Gaara fue más rápido y corto la escasa distancia que ambos tenian, alzo su mano hacia la nuca de la ojiazul, la suave caricia de ambos labios fue duradera, hasta que un fuego incontrolable fue encendido en Naruko, le mordió levemente el labio al joven y este soltó una queja, la chica abrió la boca y Gaara lo aprovecho. Un intruso húmedo y frenético entro en la boca de la chica se sorprendió un poco, pero inmediatamente empezó a pelear para ver quien predominaría, inútilmente riño, el chico mostro ser mas habilidoso de lo que parecía. Se separaron del apasionado beso para respirar el aire que les faltaba.

Gaara quito la mano de la nuca de la chica y la cargo en un rápido movimiento, Naruko se sobresalto y una sonrisa de superioridad se vio en su rostro.

Recostó a la rubia en la cama y se coloco sobre ella volvió a besarla pero suavemente. Gemidos salían de ambas gargantas, manos quitaban la ropa que les estorbaba y las caricias expresaban lo que las palabras no podían. El largo pene de Gaara se podía sentir erecto, y cada vez que este le rozaba la pierna la encendía, si Gaara continuaba así la volvería loca.

La chica de ojos ceruleos, giro al joven pelirrojo y se puso a horcajadas de este, bajo su vista y sonrio como un Uchiha lo haria. Bajo hasta estar al nivel de la pelvis y empezó a chupar la hombría de este, mientras que con una mano le sobaba los testículos. Podia escuchar la respiracion entre cortada del shinobi y eso le exito. Retiro su boca y empezo a soplarle al pre-semen. El chico bajo su vista al sentir un horrible frio en su miembro. Naruko alzo la vista y se encontro con los ojos de Gaara, le dio un poco de pena que este la viera de esa forma.

Volvio a subir y beso nuevamente al joven, antes de darse cuenta este ya estaba sobre ella.

"G-g-gaara... ¡Jódeme!" Grito acelerada.

"Pero ahora me toca a mi jugar, Naru-chan, tendras que esperar." Dijo maliciosamente.

Bajo su rostro, abrio ampliamente las piernas de la rubia y sonrio al contemplar su vagina, acerco su rostro y escucho un gemido de la chica. Levanto su vista, queria ver las caras que hacia la kunoichi, y empezo a lamer los labios mayores y menores, tragandose el jugo que la chica eyaculaba(4).

Naruko sentia que veia estrellas, por kami-sama! ¿Por qué nunca antes tuvo sexo? Era tan fenomenal la sensación, y ni siquiera la han penetrado.

"Gaara, juro que si no me jodes a la de ya, ¡TE ASESINARE!" Dijo la rubia, mientras eyaculaba aun mas. El chico sonrio y se acomodo, tomo las piernas de la chica y las coloco a la altura de sus hombros.

"Te jodere tan duro, que no recordaras nada." Dijo superiormente, mientras alineaba su pene a la entrada de la rubia y la embestia rapida y bruscamente. Un grito de dolor y de placer salio de la garganta de la joven, espero para que le dijera si podia continuar, y una vez que se lo dijo no lo penso dos veces. La empezo a embestir metiendo completamente su pene, y sacandolo hasta que solo la punta quedara adentro, para volver a embestirla de nuevo.

"Por favor, m-más r-rápido... M-más p-pro-profundo." Tartamudeo.

El pelirrojo lo acato, envío un poco de chakra a su pene para que la rubia tuviese una nueva sensación y sonrio orgulloso cuando vio su cara llena de placer. La beso de nuevo pero lentamente, bajo sus labios hacia su mandibula y le dio otro beso, bajo hacia el cuello y la mordio levemente, continuo y mordió la clavícula y luego el hombro.

Continuo fornicandola hasta que llego al climax.

"G-gaara ya no podre..."

"Eyacula para mi" ordeno.

Y antes de decir algo la chica llego a su orgasmo, su vagina se apreto y mas jugos corporales eyaculo. A los pocos minutos Gaara tambien llego al climax y lleno el utero de la chica de su semilla.

Salio de ella delicadamente y se coloco a un lado, Naruko se acurruco sobre el y cerro sus ojos.

"Naruko..."

"Si, ¿Gaara?" Pregunto.

"Te amo." Dijo mientras que con un brazo la rodeaba.

"Yo tambien te amo." Dijo con sus ojos abiertos y miraba al pelirrojo. Ambos sonrieron y al poco tiempo cayeron en un profundo sueño.

Naruko, se levanto de su letargo, pero inmediatamente sintió que algo no estaba bien, sintió algo cálido que le abrazaba la cintura, y no estaba recostada en el suelo como pensó que iba a estar, se levanto, y escucho un quejido. Dirigió su vista y vio a un pelirrojo dormido con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>(1) Danzo no me agrada así que lo asesine en este fic n.n , el líder de raíz es Sai.<p>

(2) No estoy al 100% segura de que eso llegue a costar un bar, pero lei que la cabeza de Asuma tiene un valor de 35, 000,000 ryous, asi que supongo que un bar a de costar 1, 000,000 ryous, si no es asi, haganmelo saber en un review.

(3)¿Tienen idea de que sucederá después? SEXO, SEXO, SEXO (:

(4) Si, las mujeres tambien pueden eyacular; y si algun vato llega a lograr que eso suceda, bueno significa que son unos dioses en el sexo.

* * *

><p><strong>FELIZ SAN VALENTIN<strong>

**Este oneshot está dedicado a ****Malistrix, Mika Abigail, Hime-Sora y mi amiga 'Daysi'****. Por su apoyo en mi otro fic "De la Amistad a Algo Más"**

**Gracias por leer Ja ne, díganme si desean una continuación. Den reviews, es mi primer lemon.**


	2. La Boda

El amor es un asco o eso fue lo que pensé

_Itálicas: _el personaje está pensando.

Mayúsculas: el personaje esta gritando.

Comillas (""): el personaje está hablando.

Un poco o mucho Ooc.

* * *

><p>"Gaara, ¡despierta!" Gritó alarmada una joven ojiazul.<p>

"Hmm ¿Qué?" dijo mientras se volteaba y se tapaba con las sábanas.

"Gaara… ¿Qué paso anoche?"

"Nos amamos." Contesto sinceramente mientras la encaraba.

"No… esto tiene que ser un mal sueño…" musitó mas el pelirrojo alcanzo a escucharla.

"Naru… no lo es, te amo, en verdad lo hago." Dijo seriamente mientras se sentaba y la miraba a los ojos.

"Gaara… Yo no quis-"

"No digas que no quisiste porque pudiste detenerme."

"Gaara ..." Dijo entre dientes muy seria, mientras se levantaba y tomaba su ropa.

"Nadie sabrá, pero nunca lo olvidaré." Contestó mientras la contemplaba.

"Kus- Bien." Le dijo finalmente mientras salía de su habitación para irse a su departamento o tal vez a entrenar un rato, necesitaba pensar en lo que sucedió con la cabeza fría, Gaara tenía razón, se amaron esa noche, pero hoy era diferente, no podía haber algo como eso entre ellos, simplemente era imposible, él Kazekage y ella Hokage, les estaba haciendo un favor, entre más rápido se olvidarán menos doloroso sería verse.

Antes de darse cuenta Naruko estaba en el mismo bar de ayer, pero salió inmediatamente, tenía una resaca de los mil demonios si bebía más sake no sabría qué pasaría después.

Divago un poco más hasta verse frente a un lago cercano a un campo de entrenamiento, se sentó sobre el pasto y observo como las tranquilas aguas se movían de vez en cuando. También se acostó y comenzó a ver las nubes, todo era más entretenido que pensar en cómo enfrentar sus problemas.

Se levanto al caer la noche mas no fue a su departamento, fue hacia el recinto de los Hyuga.

"¿Que sucede Naruko-chan?" Preguntó un nervioso Neji.

"Huum… ¿puedo hablar con Hinata-chan?" dijo algo sombría.

"Claro, pasa a la sala de té."

"Hai… Arigatou, Neji-san. Oh y por cierto hablare con el consejo para que tú puedas casarte con Ten Ten-chan."

"¿En verdad? Arigatou, en serio." Dijo un poco menos nervioso. "Demo, eso haría que te casaras con Itachi-san." Dijo con un tinte de preocupación.

"Neji-chan, sabes que haría todo lo que esté en mis manos para que mis amigos estén felices, a parte no puedo verte como mi esposo, eres un hermano para mí." Dijo muy seriamente, mas al decir su nombre lo dijo en burla.

"Arigatou de nuevo, iré por Hinata-sama."

"Hai." Y con esto se fue a la sala de té.

"¿N-naruko-chan? ¿Qué te paso?" Dijo sorprendida Hinata al ver a su amiga.

"Huum... De eso quería hablar ttebayo... La cosa va en que… ¿cómo decírtelo ttebayo?"

"Solo escúpelo." Espetó, Naruko nunca solía ser así cuando de hablar de trataba.

"Oi, que grosera, Hinata-chan." Dijo evasiva.

"Sumimasen, Naruko-chan, demo no eres así. ¿Por qué te estás comportando diferente?"

"Tienes razón, es que..." murmuro muy bajo la ojiazul.

"¿Nani? No te entiendo."

"Hice cosas malas…"

"¿Cuándo no las haces?" dijo Hinata mientras giraba los ojos.

"No de esas cosas Hinata-chan, y por cierto te has vuelto muy intrépida, me agrada." Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Arigatou, etto Entonces… ¿qué hiciste?"

"Prométeme que nadie sabrá, absolutamente nadie." Dijo mientras se apoyaba sobre la mesa de té.

"Hai." Dijo mientras se hacia una cruz en el pecho.

"Bien, acércate." Dijo en un murmuro. "Tuve..." trago saliva. "Relaciones con G-gaara."

"¿¡NANI! ¡ESO ES INACEPTABLE!" dijo en un grito y su cara se ponía completamente roja.

"¡Shhh!" La silencio la rubia, poniendo una mano en la boca de la ojiperla. "¿Qué te acabo de decir? Nadie puede saber, y si gritas todos sabrán."

* * *

><p><em>Tres semanas después…<em>

"Etto... N-naruko-chan tenemos que irnos."

"No puedo ir Hinata-chan." Le contesto la rubia a su amiga de ojos perla.

"Demo... Es la boda de Gaara-san."

"Y con mayor razón, no puedo ir."

"N-naruko-chan vamos, eres su mejor amiga. ¿Cómo se sentirá si no vas?"

"¿Feliz? ¿Aliviado?"

"Etto ¿d-dices eso por tú ya sabes qué?"

"Olvídalo Hinata-chan ve con Kiba ¡Oh! y tráeme un pedazo del pastel."

"Demo, Shino-kun el est-"

"Descuida, le consigo una cita para ir a la boda o podríamos hacer algo con sus insectos y mis sapos." Le interrumpió divertida.

"Naruko-chan..." Murmuro mientras salía.

Una vez que la rubia se aseguro de estar completamente sola en el cuarto de hotel, saco de su bolsa ninja una prueba instantánea de embarazo.

Sal negativo, sal negativo... ¡KUSO! Es positivo... Oh Kami-sama, e-estoy e-embarazada de... ¿G-gaara? N-necesito... Hablar con obaasaan... Y y y con él... Demo y si solo dijo lo que dijo para divertirse, y si no quiere a mi bebé; NUESTRO BEBÉ. No... Él no puede saber.

Se levanto repentinamente tirando todo el contenido de su bolsa ninja, pero no le importo, necesitaba irse a Konoha lo más pronto posible. Comenzó a recoger sus cosas apresuradamente. Escribió una breve nota diciéndole al equipo 8 que se regresaría a Konoha. Y tomo como pudo todo lo que se le había caído de su bolsa ninja excepto la prueba de embarazo. Abrió de un tirón la puerta y se encontró cara a cara con un demacrado Gaara.

"¿¡G-gaara! Pero ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Necesitaba verte..."

"No... ¿Por qué ahora, a una hora de tu boda?"

"Necesitaba verte…Besarte una vez más antes de que te pierda..."

"No… Lo que haces está mal, Gaara, no podemos." Dijo mientras contenía las lágrimas, desde el día que se despertó junto a él nunca paraba de imaginarse un futuro con él y ahora que sabía que estaba embarazada de él, nadie en Konoha la querría, y ya no podría ser Hokage, pero que estúpida fue en dejarse llevar por las sensaciones del momento.

"¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Ya olvidaste todo lo que pasó?"

"N-sí. Sí, Gaara no podre ir a tu boda… Ero-senin está en Konoha y necesita que lo acompañe a una misión…" Dijo mientras volteaba hacia la habitación, si le miraba a los ojos el sabría que estaba mintiendo, pero la rubia logro divisar la estúpida prueba, que no guardo.

¡Kuso! ¡Kuso! ¡Kuso! ¡Que no se voltee!

"Bien Gaara, enhorabuena, te deseo lo mejor con Matsuri." Dijo son una sonrisa falsa mientras le empujaba hacia afuera y salía junto con él y cerraba la puerta de un portazo.

"Naruko…"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Qué había en el piso de la habitación?"

"¿Nani? Estas alucinando, no había nada."

"No. Había algo estoy más que seguro."

"Kuso Gaara, no había nada, tal vez era un calcetín de Hinata-chan. Y si me disculpas tengo que irme. De nuevo felicidades y espero que sean felices."

"Lo dudo, pero arigatou."

"Sayonara ttebayo." Dijo mientras se iba caminando hacia las escaleras.

"Sayonara." Musitó y se giro hacia la puerta y la abría.

_Estoy seguro que no era un calcetín, se parecía mucho a una de esas cosas que usó Temari._

Busco el lugar donde vio esa cosa blanca y se acerco lentamente, se puso de cuclillas y la tomo con una mano temblorosa, creía saber lo que era pero esperaba que no lo fuese. La examinó y vio que decía positivo. ¿Pero que era positivo? Necesitaba enseñárselo a Temari.

* * *

><p>Segundos después en Konoha…<p>

"¡Obaasaan!" Dijo en un alarido.

"¿Naruko? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que estabas en Suna?"

"Obaachan... ¿Sabes alguna técnica médica que te haga saber si estoy o no embarazada?" Lloriqueó.

"¿¡NANI!"

"No lo voy a repetir..." dijo secamente.

"Siéntate y levanta tu blusa." Naruko lo hizo y Tsunade se cuclillo, su palma derecha empezó a irradiar chakra verde, la coloco delicadamente sobre el vientre de la ojiazul y sintió que no solo estaba el chakra del Kyubi, sino también había uno ligeramente diferente al de Naruko. Tsunade abrió los ojos como platos.

"¿Quién fue el bastardo? ¿Te violó? ¿Alguien más sabe de esto? ¿Sabes que a los aldeanos no les agradará que estés embarazada tan joven y que no sea un hijo de Uchiha Itachi?"

"Huum..."

"¡Contesta Namikaze Naruko!"

"Hmm ¿G-gaara?"

"¿¡Nani! Él no puede ser, en este momento se está casando con Matsuri."

"Fue hace tres semanas, ¿recuerdas que he estado rara? Fue por eso."

"Debes decirle Naruko, no puedes mentirle y tampoco a Itachi. Esto traerá muchos problemas." Dijo mientras iba hacia su escritorio y tomaba su botella de sake, le dio un gran sorbo y se puso pensativa.

"Aunque podrías decir que si el bebé nace pelirrojo es por parte de los Uzumaki, todos saben que tu madre fue una pelirroja, el problema sería el Sharingan... El bebé no lo tendría..."

"No obaachan, se que quieres cuidarme, demo mi hijo no vivirá una mentira, seré Hokage si así lo desean. Y Gaara sabrá que es suyo..." Dijo todo muy rápido por miedo a que sintiera remordimiento al final.

"Me parece lo mejor, pero pienso que antes de que Gaara se case, él y Matsuri deberían saber que estas embarazada." Dijo mientras le daba otro largo sorbo a su botella.

"Hai. Iré a Suna."

"¿Cómo?"

"De la misma manera que llegue aquí." Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

"No sobreexplotes el Hiraishin. No le agradaría a tu padre que lo uses tanto."

"Descuida obaachan, hago el Hiraishin, máximo dos veces a la semana." Y con esto desapareció.

* * *

><p>En Suna...<p>

"¡Temari!"

"¿Qué pasa Gaara?"

"¿Qué es esto?" Dijo mientras le mostraba el objeto blanco.

"Hmm... Gaara de ¿dónde lo conseguiste?"

"Naruko lo escondía... Dime ¿qué es?"

"Huum... Etto, es una etto p-prueba de e-e-embarazo..."

"¿¡Nani! Te refieres a que como dice aquí 'positivo', Naruko… ¿¡está embarazada!"

"Huum, posiblemente. ¿Demo quien es el padre?"

"Soy yo..."

"Venga ya Gaara, esto es serio."

"No, en verdad lo soy."

"¡Debemos detener la boda! No puedes casarte con Matsuri, ella debe saber que tendrás un hijo con Naruko. Le diré que se pospone, tu ve a buscarla." Le indico su hermana.

* * *

><p>"Matsuri-chan, tengo que hablar contigo."<p>

"¿Qué sucede Temari-chan?"

"Hmm, etto... La boda, pues se pospone..."

"¿¡Nani! Estas bromeando ¿verdad?" Dijo con los ojos abiertos como platos.

"Hmm... No, la cosa e-está en que... Gaara, bueno pues él..."

"No me quiere como esposa. ¿No es así?" Dijo con un tinte melancólico.

"Huum, no sé..."

"Temari... ¿¡Cómo no sabes! Es tu hermano."

"Sí, demo, la cosa esta en esto..." Dijo mientras le mostraba la prueba de embarazo.

"¿¡Qué significa esto! Me estás diciendo que... ¿G-gaara me es i-infiel?"

"No Matsuri, en primer lugar mi hermano no te engañó porque no eran novios simplemente él era obligado a casarse contigo y segundo Gaara dejo preñada a Naruko." Le espetó ¿Quién se creía esa mocosa?

"... Entonces... ¿No habrá boda?" Dijo intentando contener las lágrimas.

"Me temo que no, por el momento." Dijo fríamente y salía para ver a los invitados y decirles que la boda se cancelaba, ese sí que iba a ser un dolor en el cu- la cabeza.

* * *

><p>Lady-darkness-chan: Espero que te agrade la continuación n.n ¡me inspiraste! Lo iba a dejar como un solo Oneshot pero me dije ya qué, continuémoslo :D<p>

¿Qué opinan? ¿Les agrado? Me encanta dejarlos con el 'suspenso' xD aunque bueno ya saben lo que sucederá después. O tal vez no *risa maligna*… Descuiden será un final feliz o eso creo .-.

Sus reviews son más que aceptados.

Gracias por leer~

Ja ne~


End file.
